


Burnt Roses

by Gail Riordan (lferion)



Category: Original Work, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Fixed-form, Grief, Inspired by Real Events, Other, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-10
Updated: 2000-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Gail%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grief takes time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in February of 2000, of a death in my family. I realized it fit for Obi-Wan after TPM as well.

Burnt Roses

O time-burnt roses droop, their cousins ash,  
The dust-dark petals curl, leaves fade &amp; fall,  
The daisies die, all withered by the lash  
Of heat and human need, both gift and pall.  
Here busy hands have smoothed cold brow and cheek  
In wax repose, false peace now folds those hands  
And closes eyes and lips; clay cannot speak  
Nor answer what a living heart demands.  
What wound was there that too long unstaunched bled?  
(Thou wert well loved!) What was't could not be bourne?  
And how to say farewell when spirit, fled,  
Has left behind such youth to stand &amp; mourn?  
    All pictures in the pyre: futures, flowers burn  
    While we remain, to live, to grieve, to learn.

10 February 2000


End file.
